


Тьма

by Omletto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Darkfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: Сиэль привыкает к своим страхам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016. Бета: Изуэль <3

Сиэлю страшно. Вокруг него тьма и кто-то кричит. Внутри него тоже кричат. Истошно, моляще. Возможно, это даже он сам. Сиэль дрожит, пытается забиться в угол, но у тьмы нет формы. Только плотность. И Сиэль чувствует, как сгущается тьма у него за спиной, тяжёлым воротом ложится на плечи. 

Во тьме не бывает теней, но Сиэль знает, что он не один. За ним наблюдают, его оценивают. Тьма простирает к нему свои объятья. Сиэль хочет сбежать, он хочет быть один, хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое и позволили согреться. Тьма слышит его, но не отзывается. Тьме чуждо тепло.

Сиэль жмурится, но тьма проникает следом между ресниц. Она забирается ему в голову, рисует картинки, которые страшно забыть, но ещё безумнее будет помнить. Она спускается ниже, выжигает в горле дикие, рвущие наружу рыдания, и Сиэль не плачет, он больше не может кричать. 

Тьма нитями оплетает его тело изнутри, до боли сжимает сердце. Сиэль делает рывок, пытается бороться за последнюю частицу себя. Тьма разрывает его грудь изнутри, и Сиэль растворяется, сливается с тьмой воедино. 

Сиэль просыпается и сталкивается с тьмой взглядом. У неё голодные, кроваво-красные глаза с узким зрачком. Сиэль смаргивает видение, и тьма снова становится однородной.

Он вдыхает, и тьма забирается ему в ноздри, глубоко-глубоко, до самой души. Сиэль сжимает веки, впускает её, позволяет наполнить себя. Он больше не пустой, тьма струится по венам, тьма заставляет его дышать. 

Он открывает глаза, заглядывая в самое естество тьмы, жадно глотая её, будто не может напиться. 

— На колени, — говорит он, и голос его совсем не дрожит.

Тьма рассеивается, приобретая очертания. Себастьян замирает у его кровати, преклонив колено. Он держит голову низко, но Сиэль видит то мгновение, когда улыбка змеёй скользит по его лицу.

Сиэль поднимает руку для удара. 

Его страхи нужно дрессировать.


End file.
